


Scorpius Alone

by mischiefmanager



Series: Alone [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanager/pseuds/mischiefmanager
Summary: Scorpius is chuffed because he sleeps in the next bed over from his highly fanciable best friend who sometimes wanks and apparently doesn't know how to cast a Silencing Charm.This story can be a stand-alone, or also works perfectly as a prequel to my Dress Robes series!Many thanks to my lovely beta reader, Dawn_Seeker.





	

Scorpius Malfoy was curled up in his bed, reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , as he had been since lights out which was...actually several hours ago, probably, he thought. Oops. He had just enough light to barely see the page in front of his face but it was simply too good to put down and besides, he’d nearly committed it memory anyway. He squinted in the dim glow, tinted green from the lake outside.

_Of all the notable witches and wizards that the house of Salazar Slytherin has laid claim to over the centuries, none have been more influential to the course of wizarding history than Merlin. Cunning, clever and immensely powerful, Merlin’s life is in and of itself enough to fill several books, so his accomplishments will be listed in short form here. For a definitive biography on Merlin, this author recommends..._

Scorpius’s face was so close to the book that the end of his nose was in danger of touching the page and he was having to nearly cross his eyes to continue reading. Instead of taking this as a sign from the universe that it was indeed bedtime, he considered whether or not he would wake everybody up if he cast a bit of light so he could see better. He had just taken out his wand from his pocket, deciding to risk it, when he heard something that made him freeze in place.

A groan, quickly stifled, from the bed to his left. Albus’s bed.

Scorpius’s heartbeat sped up—Albus was awake! He was embarrassingly familiar with all the noises Albus made when he was sleeping—light snoring, the occasional grunt, deep breaths—but he’d heard this _specific_ groan before and it meant that Albus was very much _not_ asleep. In fact, it was usually followed by... 

There was the rustle of curtains being pulled back, then swinging shut again. Albus was probably checking to see that everyone else was asleep—his hair mussed adorably from tossing and turning and his beautiful eyes peering into the darkness for signs of life. Scorpius sucked in a breath and furrowed his brows. He squinted back at his book and waited, listening much more intently than he would’ve cared to admit to. He felt his whole body thrumming awake.

_...councillor and advisor to King Arthur of Camelot...founder of the Order of Merlin...the colours of the Order of Merlin award symbolise Merlin’s commitment to Slytherin House..._

Scorpius heard a huff, then the sound of clothes being shifted around. Albus was taking something off or putting something on—definitely taking something off, Scorpius decided, because otherwise it meant that Albus was getting dressed under the covers at one o’clock in the morning and _that_ would be very silly. Then silence, or near-silence. Scorpius strained his ears for any sound of movement. Maybe Albus had just been too hot under the covers and taken off his pyjamas, then gone back to sleep. It was quite cold in the room, but they had thick blankets and it sometimes got a bit stuffy with the curtains pulled around the bed. Scorpius remembered suddenly that he was supposed to be reading. Actually, he was _really_ supposed to be sleeping, but in order of most-to-least appropriate activities for one o’clock in the morning, reading was above eavesdropping. So he turned back to the book.

 _the colours of the Order of Merlin award symbolise Merlin’s commitment to Slytherin House..._ Whoops, Scorpius had already read that bit _...duelled with the infamous dark witch Morgana, sometimes referred to as Morgan Le Fey..._  

Then he heard it—the unmistakable slick sound of skin sliding over skin. His mouth opened, then shut, then he pursed his lips together. Why Albus didn’t use a Silencing Charm when he did this was utterly beyond Scorpius’s comprehension, but he had long ago decided not to bring it up for two reasons: one, he didn’t want to embarrass Albus by admitting he had heard him and two, if he said anything, Albus _would_ start using a Silencing Charm and then Scorpius wouldn’t be able to hear him anymore. So he had set up a plan: _keep mum, enjoy privately_. Scorpius’s body agreed with this plan heartily, and he felt himself flushing pleasantly with arousal.

Scorpius cast his own Silencing Charm around his bed under his breath because he was _not_ going to make the same mistake as Albus. He was positive Albus thought he was being very quiet and stealthy, but Scorpius could _always_ hear him. _That might just be because you’re listening for it_ , a little nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him. He shook his head at the voice. Along with his decision not to tell Albus he could hear him, Scorpius had also committed to not feeling guilty about touching himself while listening to Albus toss off. This was the closest he’d likely ever come to actually doing anything of the sort with Albus, so he was going to take what he could get. 

Scorpius put his wand between the pages of _Hogwarts: A History_ as a placeholder and deposited it neatly at the very end of the bed where he wouldn’t accidentally kick it. He then laid on his back and reached under his blankets to pull his pyjama bottoms all the way off, then removed his shirt too for good measure. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down his chest, over his hips, up the insides of his thighs. Albus made a quiet sort of grunt. It sounded like he might be whispering something, but the words were muffled, so Scorpius decided to help himself out a bit by making up what Albus might be saying.

_“Hello there,” Albus mumbled in a low, throaty voice, sliding under the covers with him. His eyes were locked on Scorpius’s lips._

Scorpius wrapped his fingers around himself and sighed at the pressure of his own hand, slowly moving up and down.

_“Need a hand?” Albus asked, smiling cheekily at him, sliding his hand down Scorpius’s body. Albus was a mess of blown pupils and sweaty hair. Scorpius focused on the dusting of freckles across his bare shoulders._

Albus continued to whisper and the sheets were rustling as though he was fidgeting. This was usually a signal that things were coming to an end, so to speak— _you know_ way _too much about this_ , said the nagging voice; Scorpius ignored it—so Scorpius moved quicker, tightening his grip a bit.

_Albus was looking into his eyes, mouth open and breath coming in pants._

Albus actually _was_ panting, he realised, probably so wrapped up in his feelings that he hadn’t noticed how loud he was. Every heaving breath felt like it went straight into Scorpius’s body, making him squeeze his eyes shut and his hand go faster. He grabbed hold of the pillowcase in his other hand and twisted it.

_“Is this what you like?” Albus asked him, bodies pressed together. Albus kissed his jaw._

_“Yeah,” Scorpius breathed, “Like that._ ”

 _“I’m in love with you,” Albus whispered_ and—no wait, Albus _actually said that_. The real Albus. The one lying in the bed next to Scorpius’s bed, touching himself at the same time Scorpius was. It didn’t matter who he was really talking about—in Scorpius’s hazy fog of arousal, it was definitely him—and Scorpius’s whole body seized up as he came, Albus’s voice echoing around in his mind, even as he could also hear Albus’s hand still stroking wetly:

_“I’m in love with you.”_

_“I’m in love with you.”_

_“I’m in love with you.”_

_Whoa_. Scorpius’s heartbeat was still racing as he let go of himself, eyes wide open, breathing heavily. He peeked beneath his sheets to see what was going on under there and wished he hadn’t looked— _ew_ —then he fumbled for his wand at the end of the bed to clean up. Then he laid back down, still naked, and let out a long, low breath, staring up at the canopy above his bed.

That was a lucrative experience. He had gained a bit of wanking material—Albus’s breathy, bothered voice whispering _“I’m in love with you”_ —that would probably last him well into adulthood! Well done. He considered actually patting himself on the back, decided it wasn’t necessary, then he pulled his pyjamas back on, removed the Silencing Charms around his bed, and snuggled deep under the sheets feeling very satisfied. 

 _I’m really lucky_ , he thought to himself. Tomorrow morning, he would get up, pull aside the curtains to Albus’s bed and get him up—he’d watch Albus’s sleepy eyes open and focus on his, see him yawn, stretch his beautiful arms over his head and ruffle his mess of hair...

Several hours later, watery morning light peeked through Scorpius’s curtains. He smiled to himself as he awoke, rolled out of bed and bounded over to wake Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> Albus has a somewhat less sunshine-and-rainbows outlook about this whole situation. His half is called Albus Alone and it is also part of this series.
> 
> In addition, this story works as a prequel to my other series: Dress Robes.


End file.
